


We Fly By Street Signs

by dear_chaton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drag Racing AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Angst, Nino is her best friend, Rated For Violence, Street Racing, adrien doesnt come in for a couple of chapters, aka Marinette, did I mention slow burn, drag racing queen Ladybug, for later chapters, will add tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where drag racing was Marinette’s whole life until a certain bachelor came along





	1. I. Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imploder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imploder/gifts).



> I wanna thank TJ for lowkey encouraging me to start this story up again, but like now I'm in this and I got some awesome things planned and I'm super excited :D
> 
> And as for an update schedule; how about every other Friday?

Adrenaline. That hormone secreted by the adrenal glands, especially in conditions of stress, increasing rates of blood circulation, breathing, and carbohydrate metabolism and preparing muscles for exertion  
  
One moment Marinette was staring at the starting line, Alya holding a checkered flag above her head while a crowd gathered around her car and the other racers. The reigning champion revved her engine causing  the newbie named Ivan, to do the same. Her best friend since they were little, Nino Lahiffe was parked on the other side, and laid a long one his horn.

❝Shut up will ya!❞ She shouted, earning a wild chuckle from the man. Nino gave her a salute before Marinette called her attention on the volunteer waving the flag in front of them. Alya Cesaire, Marinette knew of the girl since primary school and knew she made the right decision to have her be the referee if Nino’s drooling was anything to go for.

❝Racers, start your engines!❞ Marinette and the other racers revved their engines as the crowd around them cheered. Marinette knew every face in the crowd that night, it was hard not to know when she came around these parts to race every weekend. Nino began to taunt the newbie as Marinette began to breathe in deeply, all noise ceasing to exist. She placed her hands firmly on the steering wheel.

There was peace for what seemed like forever but in reality it only lasted a millisecond as a bullhorn was released and the three racers peeled away from the starting line.

The newbie proved to be a newbie when his car stalled as Marinette and Nino took off. And anyways, this was just between Marinette and Nino, he owed her for pulling strings to get Alya to come tonight and there was no way she was letting the jerk win to impress the girl of his dreams.

It was a simple around the block race, if Alya knew her stuff like Marinette knew the reporter did, then she would know this was nothing to fuss about. Still, it was nice to see Nino get his act together, even if it was for this girl. Things weren’t always so happy and well between them but she was just honestly happy that he was showing part of his old personality again.

That was a story for another time as Marinette took a hard right in order to cut Nino off. Tired squealed, and she knew she was in the lead when she heard Nino cursing at her.

❝Ladybug!❞ Hearing her alter ego shouted making Marinette laugh in delight, her face was sure to start hurting from all the smiling she had been doing. What she didn’t expect however was for Ivan to take the previous turn with ease and speed past her with the bird held high. Marinette scoffed, she wasn’t about to get bested by this newcomer and switched gears to go even faster. Tires screeched behind her, Nino coming to speed with her with his window down.

❝That dirty bastard! He rammed me into the fence and overtook me!❞ He shouted, before speeding ahead. Marinette saw that his paint job was now horribly ruined and knew what she had to do. These were neighborhood races, everyone knew everyone and one of the rules was to never mess up someone’s ride. You were immediately disqualified so that meant, even if Ivan crossed the finish line, it wouldn’t count unless Nino or she passed it.

❝1v1, oh you’re on Lahiffe.❞ Marinette mumbled as she pressed on the gas just enough to speed past Nino and Ivan in the final stretch. It was not even up for debate her win. Nino was sulking before he got out of his car, only to stop when Alya walked by.

❝Ladybug! Ladybug! Ladybug!❞ Everyone cheered, hoisting Marinette onto their shoulders. Nino eventually did join in on the cheering, he knew that Marinette was fair and deserved it. He stepped up to the crowd as Marinette was let down from her throne, fanning the crowds as they silenced.

❝Now to celebrate Miss Lady Luck’s win, are you all ready for the party of the year?❞ He yelled, fist pumping the air. Cheers broke out again as Marinette laughed, surging forward to give Nino a fast side hug and stole his snapback.

The brunet chuckled, giving her a friendly shove and stealing his hat back. The crowd disperses fairly quickly, leaving just them two as they walk to their cars, laughing quietly to themselves. They’re almost there when suddenly Nino stiffens and Marinette knew she had 0.2 seconds to leap away before he puked. But it never came as he swayed from side to side, reaching out blindly for her.

❝I’m fine, just get me to my car.❞

❝You must be insane to think I’m letting you drive in this condition.❞

❝Oh c’mon I promise Alya I would be there at the party.❞

❝You are sweating and almost fainted, Nino are you taking your medication?❞

❝Of course I am Mari.❞ Nino wiped the sweat off his brow and looked at her with sadness.

❝It's just a little episode, c’mon I might actually get to talk to Alya.❞ Marinette bit her lip in thought, he looked well enough and this was the first time in while that he had an episode. She groaned and Nino gave out a little whoop in excitement.

❝Fine, but I’m driving so you don’t have another accident.❞

❝What about old Jade, I just can’t leave her out here in the open, all alone.❞

❝We can always pick her up tomorrow, when we, oh I don’t know, go on about our normal lives?❞

❝Fine, just let me pick something up at the apartment.❞

❝If you forgot protection I swear to god Nino,❞

❝Mari! No, I wanted to show Alya my new mixtape!❞ Nino blushed as they got situated in her car.

* * *

As Marinette drove away from the street, she had to ask.

❝How’s your leg?❞ Nino groaned, rolling up his left pant leg to reveal the same old prosthetic he’s had for the last two years.

❝Still in tact Mari, no need to worry.❞

❝But there is, Nino this is the fourth time in two months you’ve nearly passed out while racing!❞

❝I’m fine, honestly Marinette it was two years ago. I got the best of the best right here.❞ Nino knocked on his leg, a knock on the metal sounded back and she sighed. Marinette had to believe him, Nino was always stronger than she thought but that didn’t mean she could just erase the accident from her mind just like that.

❝Please tell me you’ve been using the ointment at least.❞

❝Yes mother.❞

❝And do you still have the cover or do you need another one. Your birthday is coming soon right?❞ Silence answers her and Marinette glances at Nino, who was trying his hardest to look stern.

❝Mari, I know you blame yourself, but you know I don’t right? I’m fine as can be.❞

❝But you can’t race professionally.❞ Tears that she had so desperately tried to hold back fell freely. A hand came up and wiped them gently away as she pulled into their driveway.

❝Who says I want to?❞

❝You! You told me your entire life that you want to be a super cool racecar driver and it was your dream Nino, you just can’t give that up.❞

❝Marinette, you and I know fully well that you would keep me off the track even before I got this thing. If anything, you belong out there, not me.❞ Nino sighed, running a hand through his messy locks.

❝Its high time that I stop fooling myself and quit this recklessness, plus I’m not quite ready to lose more than my leg, let alone you.❞ Marinette laughed, as Nino reached over the console to give her a hug.

❝Alright I’ll be right back unless you want to change clothes?❞ Marinette looked down at her oily rags for clothes, and took the car keys. The door to their second floor apartment was already open, seeing Nino had a head start, Marinette swung it close as she headed to her room to change.

The advantages of having a best friend since you before you could walk; automatic roommate.

The disadvantages of said best friend were as such. Marinette heard a crash come from Nino’s room and dropped everything she was holding, sprinting to his side of the apartment only to find him grinning wildly with a CD in his hands.

❝You are going to be the death of me one day I swear.❞

❝Nice bra.❞ Marinette squealed, covering her chest as she ran from Nino’s room and his stupid laughter.

❝Last time I’m checking if you’re dead or not!❞ She shouted from the safety of her room.

❝Love you!❞

❝Yeah yeah, love you too.❞

* * *

Within half an hour, they were ready, changed and on the road. Nino was driving this time as Marinette had no clue where the party was in the first place. She wasn’t even the party girl type, but she just couldn’t miss out the moment Nino started blubbering in front of Alya, it was too pure.

❝Oh I forgot to mention but one of my buddies from school is going to be there.❞

❝Oh no, if this is another one of your ploys to get me on the dating scene, it's not happening.❞

❝No! God Marinette, I learned my lesson after Nathanael,❞ He rubbed his arm subconsciously, Marinette had a good arm when she needed to.

❝I’m just saying, he doesn’t get out much and I would appreciate it if you didn’t bite his head off.❞

❝Just as long as you don’t set me up on another blind date, you got yourself a deal. And when have I ever bit anyone’s head off?❞

❝Are you kidding me right now? Are you serious, do you have a temperature or something? Need I remind you of secondary school where you and Chloe fought like every day and I’m still in shock that you never got suspended.❞ Marinette mumbled to herself as Nino continued to list off her encounters with rude people.

❝Alright I get it,❞

❝Good, I thought for a second you were Marinette’s doppleganger. And since when do you have a ladybug bra?❞ Marinette squealed, avoiding Nino’s poking finger as he steered with his knee.

❝Drive like a normal person Nino!❞

❝Funny you say that miss drag racing queen. What am I, your chauffeur or something?❞

❝Hey you offered to drive, not me.❞ Nino huffed, taking a right turn before they rolled into a quiet neighborhood.

❝Shit I think I forgot my phone! Mari you gotta lend me yours so I can text Alya.❞

❝Nope, the last time I gave you my phone I got a random girl asking to hook up again.❞

❝I told you that I’m interested in Alya and that was one time, I was young and stupid, Mari please!❞ Marinette all but throws her phone at him, waiting for the telltale noise of typing before jumping out of the car.

❝Thanks Mari, I owe you!❞

❝Don’t forget your mixtape and we’ll call it even.❞ Nino gave her phone back, locking the car and pulled her up to the house.

❝Have some fun Mari, and don’t get too into your head!❞ Nino shouted over the loud music before disappearing, typical.

Well she was surely going to show him, as she made her way to the kitchen. Little did she know, this was the party that would surely change her life.


	2. II. Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one where Chloé is a bitch who ruins everything as always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off just thank you to you guys for your wonderful comments that motivated me enough to get this down and second, I have decided that I'll update on Fridays, more likely being every other Friday since I work every Friday but yeah look forward to that :)

It was the typical party scene that she despised. There was a reason Marinette hadn’t gone to a party since secondary school and it was that everyone acted like they were obsessed with sex. Which in some ways, they were.

Young adults, she swore under her breath, were fucking rabbits.

Still, Marinette elbowed her way inside, and after a few minutes finally found some breathing room in the kitchen. It was still littered with people and too many to count beer cans but this she could live with. It wasn't much different than a night in with Nino. She would be fine.

Until she heard the tale tail sound of heels clacking on the tile. Marinette only knew one who wore heels everywhere and she mentally prepared herself.

Chloé Bourgeois, the biggest bitch that Marinette had the unfortunate luck of knowing since primary school. The beach blonde walked in like she had the total reign of the party, which was false since Marinette knew that Kim had decided to throw the party this time. Still, seeing the same woman who bullied her throughout her childhood, made Marinette see red.

A hand grabbed her arm suddenly, pulling her back before she could do anything. The callouses alone should have been a dead giveaway, but Marinette didn't want to face a disappointed Nino on any occasion. She allowed herself to be led away from the scene, only looking back once to see the blonde smirking at her triumphantly. As if Chloé knew what almost went down. And that made Marinette even more furious than before.

❝It's not worth it Mari,❞ Nino muttered under his breath. He pulled her along until they were surely out of Chloé's sight. Alya was there, cheering on some guys playing beer pong, and handed Marinette a beer. She pouted, opening it with practiced ease and watched as Alya challenged the winners, dragging Nino along with her. As Marinette chuckled softly, her phone buzzed with an unknown number popping up on the screen.

❝Walking up the steps now, where are you?❞ She briefly wondered if it was originally Alya's text to her friend but then again, Nino had said how much he hated to make Alya wait for him.

❝Hey, Mari!❞ Nino was grinning wildly at her, while Alya creamed the other party goers, he waved her over and snatched the phone out of her hand.

❝Hey!❞

❝Yes, Adrien is here!❞ And with that, the DJ ran off, and a ball was shoved at her.

❝I hope you're good at this,❞ Alya sunk another ball on the other team's side. Marinette cracked her knuckles, grinning like a madwoman, oh she was the queen.

And when they eventually won, Alya swore that she was never playing with Nino again.

❝Look I like Nino, he's a great guy but he has jack shit hand-eye coordination.❞ Marinette agreed, knowing that this was somehow going to come back and bite her in the butt for not properly wing womaning for Nino.

❝By the way, where is Nino?❞ She asked, craning her head in an attempt to see him over the crowd. Marinette had always been a shortie since primary school so it was no surprise she couldn't see him.

❝He mentioned something about a friend coming around, but I thought he meant you.❞ Before either of them could answer, a loud laugh boomed through the room, Marinette could recognize that laugh from a mile away. Nino walked in with his arm around some guy's neck, gesturing wildly as he told a story.

The guy was cute enough, Marinette just hoped it wasn't one those blind dates where Nino would shove a guy at her while he ran off with Alya. It wouldn't be the first time it happened.

❝Oh, wait I totally have to introduce you!❞ She heard before the duo came their way.

❝Ladies, this is Adrien. He doesn't get out much.❞ This Adrien guy shoved Nino's arm off of his shoulder, laughing and eventually shaking Alya's hand. When it came to Marinette however, time seemed to freeze as a shriek was heard. Marinette barely had enough time to brace herself as Chloé, wherever the devil had spawned from, rushed between them and hugged Adrien.

❝Adrikins, I didn't know you would be here.❞ She purred, glaring at Marinette from the corner of her eye. Marinette caught the hint that she wasn't wanted and stomped off. A shuffle of feet meant that Nino had followed her, probably to prevent her from punch a wall or something like that.

❝That little bitch.❞ She heard Nino murmur but didn't stop until they made it outside. The air was crisp and clear, much better than the smell of sex and alcohol from inside. Marinette took in a deep breath, counting to five. She held her breath for about seven seconds and let out the breath slowly as she counted to nine.

When her mind cleared and she no longer felt the need to punch something, Marinette opened her eyes and turned to Nino. He was calmly staring up at the sky, twiddling his thumbs.

❝Do you want to head back?❞ He asked softly.

❝Not really, you can go on back.❞

❝Oh shit Alya,❞ Nino glanced back at the house while Marinette cooed at his actions.

❝Well, you never really had much of a legacy to stand on anyways,❞ It took Nino a moment to register her words but when he did, he shoved her playfully away from him.

❝I'm disowning you, Mari.❞ He groaned as she giggled.

❝C'mon you have to admit that was a good one.❞

❝You're almost as bad as Adrien,❞

❝Question,❞ Marinette slid down to the grass, laying back and watching the stars move around in the sky.

❝Answer,❞

❝Were you going to set me up with him?❞ Nino started laughing, almost hysterically. She really didn't know what was so funny, so waited as he caught his breath.

❝Well in a way, yeah but he saw a couple of your races and like I know he wanted to talk to you about some of them. He's just a giant fanboy.❞

❝A fanboy that knows Chloé.❞

❝Once again, not my fault Kim has the biggest crush on her and only invites her to impress her.❞ So in silence, they sat until Alya came outside, looking absolutely disgusted.

❝Bless you, two for dealing with that monstrosity for as long as you have.❞ Nino chuckled as she took a seat on his lap, intertwining their fingers as Marinette gagged.

❝Gross. PDA, I didn't sign up for this, I want out.❞ Nino blew her a kiss which she deflected as if she could. The couple starts talking about something that Marinette almost immediately tunes out for watching the sky. Taking a deep breath again, her mind wanders off.

The Adrien guy looked familiar, though Marinette had never seen him around the racetrack before. And quite frankly, she didn't want to inquire about him if he knew Chloé then he must be bad news. He was probably just like every person Chloé knew; rich, famous and so stuck up she could choke.

❝Mari, we're heading inside if you wanted to come.❞ Nino leaned over her and extended a hand which she gladly took.

The three of them walked back inside, thunder crashed and rain began to drop from the sky.

❝Shit, I forgot my umbrella in the car.❞ Alya cursed, and Nino covered her with his leather jacket. One look from her best friend and she knew she had to let him take the car to drive Alya home. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

❝I swear to god if you're not back in an hour I will kick you out of the apartment.❞ Nino gave her a sly salute, guiding Alya to the car as it began to downpour.

❝I'll be back!❞ He shouted, and Marinette watched on as the maroon car drove out of sight. She sighed, taking a seat on the porch and started a timer. Lord knows she would never let Nino live it down if he was late. She sat there for a total of twenty minutes before a voice startled her out of her thoughts.

❝Funny seeing you here.❞ Marinette didn't jump, she most certainly didn't yelp, all she would admit to doing was whip around and glare at the sound until she was face to face with Adrien.

❝Funny indeed.❞ Marinette wasn't sure if her glare was put across well enough until the blond hesitated in taking a seat next to her, favoring to stand next to the banister instead.

❝So um I never got your name back there.❞

❝I don't really converse with people who talk to Chloé❞ And she should have felt bad, she wasn't a horrible person normally but Chloé riled her up too much.

❝Ah right,❞ He shuffled from one foot to another, avoiding her stare. ❝I would assume she bullied you in school, correct me if I'm wrong.❞

❝You're not...❞

❝My apologies she can be a bit, ah what's the word,❞

❝Conceited, cold-hearted, a literal pain in the ass.❞

❝Yeah, that.❞ A strike of lightning comes down, startling the both of them in favor of watching the light flicker across the sky. Nino had been gone for thirty minutes.

❝Anyways, I just wanted to apologize for her.❞

❝Oh, so you think it's perfectly alright now?❞ Adrien stared at her, mouth opened wide and a slight flush on his cheeks if the porch lighting was anything to go by.

❝Look I know you're trying to make peace with me for whatever reason, but you also don't know me.❞ She didn't care if it was raining cats and dogs, she needed to get away from this place and just scream out into the abyss.

❝You can't go out in the storm like that,❞ He gestured to her shorts and a tank top, gaze lingering on her midsection far too long for her comfort.

❝Watch me,❞ Her phone buzzed in her back pocket, knowing full well it was Nino and hoped he was on his way soon.

❝You are fucking insane, at least take an umbrella so you don't catch a cold.❞ Adrien pulled one from behind him, opening it in front of her and waited for her to take it. Still, despite her attitude, he was gentle and kind.

It kind of made her sick, so she quickly grabbed the handle and took off from the porch.

❝You're welcome!❞ Adrien called, voice almost drowning out in the rain. She was about to call back when a car honked and she recognized the bad paint job on Nino's car. Marinette sprinted or tried to with massive puddles everywhere she ran, diving into Nino's car as he peeled away from the driveway. She tucked the umbrella into itself and tossed it in the back, not before noticing a double AA embroidered on the top. She pointedly ignored the stare Nino gave her as she pulled out her phone.

There was a text from Nino and one missed called from her mom, which she mentally promised to call her in the morning. But right now she had a mission to do.

She opened google on her phone while Nino rapped softly to the music playing in the background.

Adrien A, she typed in and watched as the results flooded in. One by one, they said the same thing and Marinette had half the mind to bang her head on the dashboard.

❝Nino?❞

❝Hmm?❞

❝Why didn't you tell me it was Adrien Agreste, son of my favorite fashion designer you were about to introduce me to?❞

Nino gulped, eyes locked on the road, and hands almost going white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel.

❝He said he wanted to be introduced to like any other guy, he didn't want a label put on him before you had a chance to talk. Why?❞

❝Nothing, I was just wondering about something.❞ And if they drove in silence for the rest of the ride, that wasn't necessarily Marinette's fault at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I evil for technically rewriting the umbrella scene? Whoops?
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Kiwi xx
> 
> Comment and give kudos please!


	3. III. And Most Things In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one where Adrien should have never introduced Nino and Alya, they were a force to be reckoned with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week wasn’t really the best, on top of that I was asked to work more during a family tragedy and I’m all sorts of tired but this was a nice way of making light of a dark time so I hope this does the same for you.
> 
> Oh hey look I actually updated on time for once, woo go me.

If you would have told Adrien that going to the party on Friday would lead to signing up for a race with Nino; one of the stupidest things he's ever done, he would have called you crazy.

And yet the next morning he found himself groaning into a table while said man bought frappes and scones.

❝Why does she hate me?❞ He murmured, hearing his friend's footsteps grow closer until a cool sensation touched his left hand.

❝Who?❞

❝Your friend from last night.❞ Nino slurped on his drink annoyingly loud, drawing the stares from a couple of girls from a few tables next to them. One of them giggled and pointed at Adrien, who in turn hid his face once more.

❝What Marinette? No, I don't think so.❞

❝I just,❞ He sighed and rubbed his temples. ❝Are you absolutely sure she's the same girl from the track?❞

❝My bro, my pal, have I ever steered you wrong?❞

❝… Don't joke with me, this is serious, she hates my guts. And I didn't even tell her who I was.❞

❝Didn't have to, she figured it out.❞Adrien groaned, banging his head on the coffee table. Nino chuckled, taking a bite of his scone and slapping a textbook down.

❝Hey, I don't pay you to complain about your rich boy problems. I pay you to teach me physics.❞

❝Your wish is my command.❞

❝Don't make it weird bro,❞ Adrien placed his hand on Nino's shoulder, struggling to hold in his laugh as he whispered,

❝Bro,❞ Nino squawked, face red and flailed as Adrien bent over the table laughing. People were definitely staring at them now but he couldn't have a care in the world.

❝If I didn't need to pass this test, mind you its 50% of my grade, I would have walked out by now Adrien.❞ His laughing subsided, raising his hands in surrender. The two of them got to work and made great progress by the time the afternoon rolled around. Save the number of times Nino would complain how hard it was while Adrien breezed through his study guide.

❝You are a god,❞ Nino repeated for what seemed like the tenth time that day. Adrien drank his new drink, watching his friend suffer.

❝Ready to admit defeat?❞

❝Shut up.❞ Adrien knew there was a glared being directed his way, so he simply flipped his the bird until he heard an undignified gasp.

❝I treat you to brunch and this is how you treat me?❞

❝Technically I paid for my tea.❞

❝Small details that no one needs to know my dear boy.❞

❝I'm older than you,❞

❝By what a month or something?❞

❝I'm 5 months older.❞ Nino pouted, even crossed his arms and turned away from him. It didn't last long though.

❝Hey! Subject change.❞ He wasn't allowed a word, Nino reached over the books and drinks to slap a hand over his mouth.

❝You should totally come to the race tonight. You know, cheer me on like the bro I know you are.❞

❝And risk my dad finding out, the media finding out and ultimately serving my head on a silver platter? No thank you, I like my head very much, Nino.❞ And then an odd look crossed his face, and Adrien knew nothing good could come out of it.

❝Who said anything about going as yourself?❞

* * *

It had happened so fast Adrien wasn't really sure how to react at first. One moment he was arguing about tagging along to the race and the next he was sitting in Alya's car, pouting.

❝Don't be a sourpuss, you've been wanting to come to one of these things since before you found Ladybug.❞ Alya teased as she drove them along.

❝Yeah well, that was back when I wanted to come on my own free will.❞ He looked down at what he had been bribed into wearing for the night. ❝What even is this?❞

❝There's a thing called secret identities around these parts Adrien, you just can't go waltzing around declaring you're the best racer. People could get seriously hurt.❞ Still, wearing all black where it was already pitch black was just asking to get run over at some point.

❝Even when you pout it's adorable,❞ Alya pulled a face as she stepped on the gas, causing the car to go a little too high over a speed bump for Adrien's stomach to handle.

❝Funny, because it is adorable you and your boyfriend dragged me along.❞

❝We're not dating.❞ Adrien stared at her, straining to hear the quiet, ❝Yet.❞ that closely followed the statement. He felt for her, reaching over the console to pat her arm. She looked like she wanted to say something and he was about to ask her if something was wrong when they stopped.

This was it, the current race site. And Adrien was terrified.

❝Please don't make me do this.❞

❝You're doing this, you're already here instead of holing yourself up in your apartment and watching my live stream.❞ When he didn't budge, Alya huffed and pulled him out of the car.

❝You'll get to see Ladybug live in action...❞ And if Adrien flushed red, Alya was his only witness. So he allowed himself to be dragged to center if he tried anything different he feared for his life.

Alya, the girl who he's known basically all of his life, was scary as hell when she wanted to be. But what he wasn't expecting was for the girl to bring him up to a table and sign in. Certainly didn't recall such a thing and leaned forward to sign in himself when he noticed his name was already there.

❝Alya...❞ The brunette giggled, but internally Adrien was freaking out. He did not sign up for this. He barely signed up to be here.

❝No.❞

As if she could read his mind, Alya spoke. ❝You haven't even tried it. You'll be fine if those racing games are anything to go by.❞

❝Alya,❞ He sighed and ran a hand down his face exasperated.

❝Alya that is virtual reality, I can and will die if I make one little mistake.❞

❝That didn't stop Nino model boy.❞ He looked at her in confusion, before something black and freezing was thrown at his face with no warning. First the outfit now this?

❝Um, what the hell was that?❞

❝Black face paint, duh. That girl has another thing coming if she thought she can get away with that little fiasco the other night.❞ Thoughts back with the spat came flooding into his mind, and Adrien honestly just wanted them gone. So he changes the subject.

❝You and Chloe are so alike it kills me.❞

❝Compare me to that bitch again and I will let slip who spent 2K on Camembert just for a stray.❞

❝Plagg wouldn't blackmail me like this.❞

She burst out laughing, clutching her stomach so suddenly her glasses almost flew off of her face. ❝You're kidding, right? Just the other day you said and I quote, 'This cat is so fucking lucky I am rich because he is the biggest little shit I have ever met. LOVE ME GOD DAMMIT!'❞

❝You have no proof of that happening.❞ He didn't expect her to calmly whip out her phone, scroll for a second or two before showing him a video of, indeed, chasing a little black cat around his apartment the week prior.

❝I rest my case.❞

❝Why did I give you a key?❞ She pushed him in the direction of her car, throwing an arm around his shoulders as they walked.

❝Because you love me. Now kick that chick's ass.❞

❝You say that like I actually have a chance to win.❞

❝You will don't worry. I'll be watching you and cheering you on.❞

❝This is betrayal at its finest.❞

❝Yeah yeah, whatever. Oh, don't forget you need a codename before you are announced. I was thinking Chat Noir.❞

❝What the actual fuck Alya?❞

❝You need a name and what's better than being named after your precious little kitty.❞

❝I hate you,❞ And with that Adrien stalks off, ignoring the cackles from Alya behind him.

He was going to win this race if its the last thing he did.

* * *

Adrien was glad Alya never bet on him because looking at the lineup and who he was up against, he was surely going to die.

Nino waved to him as he helped someone into their car, jogging over and giving him a hug.

❝Glad you could make it brother.❞

❝You are fucking evil, I can't race against her!❞ Adrien gestured vaguely to the girl whom he had been obsessed with since he saw her on Alya's first live stream. Ladybug.

❝Sure you can, there's nothing to it other than making four left turns.❞

❝This isn't Nascar Nino.❞

❝Don't have to rub it in,❞ Nino pouted but it was different from when they were teasing in the cafe. It almost looked sad and defeated. The look passed just as quickly as it came, and Nino was back to being his happy go lucky self. That Adrien very much wanted to murder.

❝You and Alya are so dead if I make it out of here, I don't even know how to race!❞

❝Just worry getting across the finish line Adrien, don't stress so much, its all for fun.❞ The blond ran a shaky hand through his hair, failing to notice a new face approaching them.

❝Nino I need help with my tires since someone took my car for a spin today.❞ That voice, he knew that voice.

Ladybug, in the flesh.

❝My bad, I was trying to show my buddy Adrien what it could do.❞ He tried to avoid eye contact, but it didn't seem like it mattered, with the black ensemble, he was practically invisible to her glare.

❝Right well, I think I need a tire change, I need your jack.❞ And what seemed like forever, her eyes landed on him. He froze, would she recognize him. Unfocused eyes said differently but still, he extended his hand to her.

❝The names' Chat Noir.❞

❝Ohhhhh, you're a racer tonight I see.❞ She smirked at him through her helmet visor. He could barely see her face, but she shook hands with him anyways.

❝Yeah, just trying it out seeing how I do.❞

❝Well, I guess I'm obligated to welcome you but I don't go easy on newbies Chat. Can I call you that?❞

❝You can call me whenever you want darling.❞ Her hand was ripped from his as Nino roared in laughter in the background. Once glance back towards her and she was already halfway to her car, and suddenly it dawned on his what he had done.

❝Oh shit.❞

❝Since when have you learned to flirt Agreste, and not like those shitty puns you keep telling me are fantastic like that was actually pretty decent and not at all like you were trying to get into her pants.❞

❝Shut up!❞ His voice cracked, and he could feel the tips of his ears burning up.

❝Just give me a run down on what I'm supposed to do.❞

❝Okay okay, but you gotta teach me your moves.❞

❝Nino! That was an accident.❞ Nino's eyebrows waggled suggestively, he just wanted this night to be over and done with.

And if Adrien died of embarrassment before the race, it was all Alya's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unintentionally you guys inspired this chapter hardcore, didn't really mean to have so much Alyadrien friendship but here you go, as you might be able to tell, I had a lot of fun with their dialogue~

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, Kiwi xx
> 
> Comment and give kudos please!!


End file.
